


Shelter from the Storm

by Meatball42



Series: Torchwood Oneshots [13]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Feels, Jack Needs a Hug, M/M, Nature, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Time Agents are stranded on a beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter from the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the who_contest prompt 'Bad weather' and the love_bingo prompt 'Romantic getaway.'

Indi stormed inside the cabin shaking with anger, his drenched clothing scattering droplets all over the floor. He slammed the cover over his Vortex Manipulator and whirled around to glare at the torrential downpour that nearly blocked the beach and the ocean from view.

“No response?” Nicol asked casually. Reclining on the headboard of the cabin's luxurious bed, he watched his partner's tense back and took another sip of hypervodka.

After a few minutes, Indi sighed heavily and leaned against the doorframe. Nicol silently walked over and stood behind his partner, resting his forehead on the taller man's shoulder. “Storm system's blocking communications,” Indi said quietly.

“There's a regular landfall. We can barter a ride.”

“I don't want to wait,” Indi whispered.

Nicol tugged at the other man until he turned away from the view. “Cheer up,” he said with a small smile. “This is a holiday cabin. Self-refreshing supply of all the best foods, alcohols and sex aids you could imagine, virtually unlimited holovids, and don't forget the biggest attraction of all.” He raised an eyebrow and slid their hips together in a manner perfected with long practice.

Indi didn't seem to hear him. “It reminds me of Boeshane,” he murmured.

Nicol guided them both to the bed and wrapped an arm around Indi's broad shoulders while they stared out at the sheets of rain. The sky was a deep gray from the storm clouds, but enough sunlight made it through that the beach and the roiling ocean were visible in their natural, raging beauty. For the first time in months, Nicol imagined he could let down his guard and appreciate the view, but his duty to comfort his partner came first. He squeezed Indi's shoulder, and Indi took a deep breath.

“During the rainy season, storms would go on for months without end,” he said as though in a dream. “We'd run out and look for food on the shores sometimes, if it let up. The older children collected fish and the younger kids would pick up kelp and seaweeds. Gray used to pull me away from the fish to help him carry his-”

Indi's rough voice cracked. He covered his face with his hands and Nicol waited for the tears, shed a thousand times over, to peter off.

“We'll find him,” he swore for the thousandth time.

“I know,” Indi nodded, but he looked back into the rain with his reddened eyes.

Nicol turned his head with a hand on his cheek. “We will find him, but not today. We're on vacation until the landfall arrives, and I'm not gonna let you mope the whole time.” He leaned in and kissed his partner, and Indi's mouth melted against his just as it always did. “This is a holiday, Indigo. Let's enjoy it.”

Indi smiled, and if it was shaky, well, Nicol would change that. He'd make these the best two weeks of Indi's life.


End file.
